


Change of Pace

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [34]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), But like really light, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Light Angst, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go to the movies.





	Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableCecilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableCecilie/gifts).

> 2019-08-08  
This is a bit of a follow up to parts 12 to 16 of this series, so if you haven't yet you might want to read those first. I think it works well enough as a standalone though. 
> 
> Also chronology- wise I'd put this a bit earlier in the series, with Crowley still a little uncertain and self-conscious, and then after this one it's starting to get closer to the mood of part 31/32 etc where they know they can suggest stuff and drag Aziraphale new places without scaring him off.

Aziraphale looks up from his book when he notices Crowley waking up, slowly starting to move on the couch. "Is this film still being played in the cinema?"

"Huh?" Crowley blinks owlishly at Aziraphale, still half asleep from the afternoon nap.

Aziraphale holds up the book he had been reading: "I nearly finished the book you gave me for our anniversary."

Ah, yeah. Crowley knows this- after all, to Crowley's delight, Aziraphale has read out loud for them more often than not, with Crowley snuggled up to him on the couch or wrapped around his neck in their snake form. 

"Uh, yeah, do think so- I was gonna go watch it once you were done with it so we could talk about it, I think I slept through half the plot- no offense, angel..."

"None taken, darling, I am honored that you feel safe enough with me to fall asleep so easily." Aziraphale smiles at him, bright and beaming and loving...

Crowley squirms at the sudden change of topic to _feelings_ and hides his eyes behind a curtain of red hair.

"Well, you've got a very soothing voice." he wanted to add 'that's all', but somehow couldn't bring himself to lie.

Aziraphale gives him a knowing smile.

"Well, would you perhaps be amicable to us going to the cinema together? I haven't been since the 1880s!"

Crowley tries not to show how much he hoped for the angel to say this. "Course! I mean, you sure, angel? You don't have to go just because I want to..."

"Don't be silly, Crowley, you are surrounded by my books and stuffy old things every day, it's time for a change of pace! You do realise I, well, care about the things you care about, don't you, dearest?" 

Crowley makes a face. "Yup. Sure. Ngk. Okay. Imma go and find out when they're showing it"

And he's off the couch and out of the door.

Aziraphale doesn't comment on the fact that even he knows Crowley could have just as easily looked up the viewing times on his phone without having to move an inch.

Later that day, Crowley saunters back into the shop, trying to seem nonchalant but Aziraphale knows him well enough to notice that the demon is still anxious.

"So, that film we've been talking about, they're showing it at six and at ten pm tonight... Thought we could go to the later show, eat out first? At the Ritz, as always..." _So as to not disturb your routine any more than necessary_, stays unsaid.

"Oh, I heard they serve food at the cinema as well! We could share a box of popped corn!"

Crowley stares at him, completely flabbergasted. "Popped corn? It's popcorn, angel, popcorn!" he shakes his head, exasperated, throws an arm over Aziraphale's shoulder and drags him along. "_Popped corn..._" he mutters under his breath. 

Aziraphale just smiles. He knows exactly what to do to get Crowley to stop worrying. 

In the cinema, Crowley gets them their tickets, popcorn and sodas, and also nachos and gummies and a few other sweets because Crowley wants Aziraphale to have the full experiencea. they sit in the back row of the cinema, hands touching over the bag of sweets between them.

The adverts play, and Aziraphale looks fascinated at all the effort put into these marketing strategies.

"Your bookshop isn't stuffy. Old, maybe, but more like vintage. Whatever." Crowley says suddenly. 

It takes Aziraphale a second until he remembers their earlier conversation. 

"Oh, Crowley..." 

He presses a kiss to the demon's neck. 

"I'm glad you think so. Very sweet of you, really."

Crowley blushes, and Aziraphale lifts up the sweets onto his lap so he can snuggle closer to Crowley. The demon throws his arm over Aziraphale's shoulder, keeping him close. "Ngk, just watch the movie."

"I do believe I will, but it hasn't even started yet, my darling..."

"Ngk" Crowley shakes his head and buries his face in Aziraphale’s hair. "Whatever."

Aziraphale stifles a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!  
I thought I wrote this as a note here but then there was no note at all so either I deleted it or this is the same as somewhere else but anyway here goes:  
Crowley is paying for everything because I'm still remembering that one tumblr post saying likr Crowley has enough money bc they are a) immortal and b) actually know how the modern human world works and probably made a million through apple stocks or sth, whereas Aziraphale has no clue how a credit card even works, always miracling up the exact amount in cash when he needs sth (not good for the economy Zira!) and wouldn't even be able to keep the bookshop if it weren't for Crowley secretly paying rent lol xD
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll tell you when I upload the next part :)


End file.
